I Love You?
by wintergreen64
Summary: Kyoya Ootori has always felt out shined by his brothers. Once he meets the lively girl next door who becomes his best friend, he learns there can be more fulfilling things in life. 11 years later he finds himself falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

_The doorbell to the ootori residence rings, Mr. Ootori opens the door, and sees a little girl with pigtails standing there, "good afternoon Mr ootori," she says with a slight bow. "Is Kyoya home?" She had light blonde hair with big hazel eyes, and was wearing a light blue dress with a duck in the corner.  
He smiles at her, "hello Audrey, Kyoya is in the living room. Come in."  
She walks to the living room, and sees a Kyoya except only 6 years old, "Kyoya!" She squeals, running over and hugging him.  
"Audrey!" He says happily. "Let's go to the backyard and play on the swings."  
"Last one there is a rotten egg!"she laughs running out of the room.  
"Audrey no fair," he whines. "You got a head start."  
"No, I'm just a faster runner," she says, sticking her tongue out at him. "And you're still a rotten egg."  
She sits on the swing, and Kyoya sits on the swing next to her, "Audrey, why are you so nice to me?" He asks.  
"Because you're my bestest friend silly!" She laughs, her laughter being infectious. She holds out her pinky finger, "promise we'll be best friends forever?"  
Kyoya smiles, and holds out links pinkies with her, "promise."  
5 years later...  
"You're such a nerd!" Kyoya falls in the dirt with a thump. A boy towers over him, "now give me your homework."  
"Hey punk!" A voice shouts from across the field, "get away from him before I kick your ass."  
"Oh please Audrey, what are you going to do?" The bully scoffs, kicking Kyoya in the side.  
Audrey walks over, and punches him in the nose, "now go away, before I break it."  
The bullies run away, as Kyoya gets up, and pushes up his glasses, "Audrey, you didn't have to do that."  
"Oh please," she scoffs, "someone needs to save your butt from bullies." Audrey smiles, and extends her pinky finger, "best friends forever?"  
"Yeah," he smiles, locking pinkies with her, "best friends forever."  
_"Oi Kyoya!" Tamkai runs up to him, snapping him out of his flashback, "we're about to start!"  
"Ah yes," he mumbles, as Tamaki introduces everyone to the host club. He looks over at the house violinist, as she plays tranquil music to set the scene for Italy. She was his best friend through and through supporting him, encouraging him even though her intelligence blew him out of hot water. Audrey had grown tall, and was wearing a black dress which clung to her figure. Her blonde hair with pink streaks was down past her shoulders.  
She finished up a piece, and the whole room clapped for her, "thank you," she smiles. "I'll be back in ten." Audrey walks over to Kyoya, "Kyoya can I please wear something else?" She grumbles. "This dress isn't that great."  
"Fine," he says. "Anyways if we don't need to get you a costume every time, it'll be less on the budget."  
Audrey disappears into the changing room, and comes out in the blue ouran blazer and a black pleated skirt, "thanks for finding me the black skirt."  
"The club fair is coming up," he says. "Is your mother coming?"  
She tenses up, "I don't care if she comes," she replies. "My aunt and uncle are probably gonna come this year."  
She feels two arms wrap around her waist, "hey Hikaru," Audrey smiles, turning around. "Karou, are you serious!?" She rolls her eyes.  
"Oi Hikaru she can tell the difference!" He yells at his twin.  
"Now will you please get your hands off my girlfriend!" He yells back.  
Audrey pushes him off, "Kyoya she's never gonna come. And my sisters are never gonna come either."  
"At least invite them," he tells her.  
"I do every year," she says. "She won't come and my sisters follow her blindly! I couldn't care less if they come."  
"Fine," he says pushing up his glasses, "now can you please get back to playing the piano."  
"Sure," she smiles softly. "And I was playing the violin."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n**_

 _ **Cue Awkward laugh**_

 _ **ahahaha, so it turns out i screwed up this chapter when uploading it, so sorry. Here's the original?**_

 _ **Let me know if its messed up again**_

The doorbell rings to the ootori residence, and Kyoya opens the door to see Audrey standing there, "hey nerd," she smirks, walking in.

"Hey Audrey," he smiles, pushing his glasses up. "Did you bring it?" He asks.

"Yep," she smiles. "You see, the best part of having a nerd for a best friend is you get to do projects with them."

"Come on," the pair start walking. "Have you talked to your mom about the fair?" He asks.

"Kyoya, I haven't actually talked to her in years," Audrey replies. "I've been living with my aunt ever since my father died."

"Audrey," he sighs. "You are still the most stubborn person I have ever met, and that surpasses Tamaki."

"Yeah, and you're still the most boring person I've ever met," she laughs. "Now come on, the science project isn't going to make itself."

An hour in, Mr. ootori walks into Kyoya's room, and looks at the half finished model, and sighs, "Kyoya how do you expect to make a name for yourself if you keep goofing off with crafts?"

"Good evening Mr ootori," Audrey smiles, waving. "Don't worry Kyoya can't art. He's terrible at it!"

"We need to make a model for chem," Kyoya explains. "Audrey's my partner."

"Can I talk to you in private?" He says, stepping out.

"Of course, father," Kyoya follows him out. "What is it?"

"Audrey's your partner?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "Your best friend Audrey."

"Yes, she's actually my fiercest competitor at school," he says. "She beat Kuzo Mika in grades."

"I understand your friendship," he says. "You realize that even if you graduate at the top of your class, you still need more to be on the same level as your brothers."

"Yes father," Kyoya says, glasses glinting. "But Audrey is my best friend, and always will be. I'm not one to break my promises."

"The moment I see her dragging you down, you're forbidden to see her," he says.

Kyoya walk back to his room, "Kyoya? Are you okay?" Audrey asks, looking concerned.

"Audrey it's fine," he says, pushing up his glasses.

"Kyoya," she says in a warning tone. "Tell me."

"It's nothing to concern yourself with," he smiles at her. "Now let's finish the project."

"Okay," she says warily. "You are aware that it's already 7."

"If you stay past midnight, you can just stay the night," he tells her. "It's nothing new."

"Fine," she sighs. "Okay, we need to also write a report."

4 hours later the pair had built a large atom model of gold, and a ten page typed essay, "finally done," Kyoya says, wiping his forehead.

"No, not quite," Audrey tells him. She pulls a can of metallic gold spray paint, and does a quick spray of the model, "now we're done."

"Finally," he sighs.

Audrey's phone suddenly rings, and she grabs it out of her bag, "hello?" Her normally cheerful face, turns into a frown, "hello mother," she says through gritted teeth. She begins to speak in a different language, so Kyoya tries to make sense of her conversation based on her facial expressions. "Kay bye," she hangs up.

"What was that about?" Kyoya asks.

"It was my mother," Audrey answers. "She wants me to come back home with her."

"Wait now?" Kyoya says shocked. "You can't leave us! What about the host club?"

"Kyoya, she's coming to the ouran fair, but after that she wants me to come home," she says. "I can't go back! I love Ouran, I love living here with my aunt! I can't go back there."

"Why?" Kyoya asks.

"In France, I used to go to a all girls school, but I hated it so much," she says. "Do you know how hard it is to shine in my family? I have five sisters that look like me!"

"Five?"

"Kyoya, in our family there's no point in studying to be smarter you're the sixth youngest," she says. "I love classes here. I don't want to be that perfect girl. I'm not that girl."

She feels two arms wrap around her, pulling her closer, "Audrey, I won't let them take you," Kyoya says in a reassuring voice. "What would I do without my bestest friend?"

Audrey buries her face in his chest, hugging him back, "thank you Kyoya."

"What's Hikaru gonna say about this?" He asks, pulling away.

"I broke up with him last night," she says. "He's a real sweetheart, but I don't really like him that way."

"Hm, we finished the project," he says. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asks.

"I should probably go," she says. "I need to talk to my aunt about something. Good night."

"Good night," Kyoya watches her slip out the door, and whispers, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

The ouran fair is in full swing and Audrey and Haruhi are talking with the rest of the host club at the Ouran fair when a smack is heard, "Kyoya!" Audrey hurries over to her friend, worried.

He brushes her off, "Audrey it's fine," he walks away from her.

She stands there, watching him walk away, and a familiar voice reaches her ears, "well if it isn't Audrey Wright," drawls a familiar voice.

"Get away from me," she growls, turning around to see Eclair.

"Aw, she's still the same scared little girl from prep school," the woman says.

"Eclair, who is this?" An elderly woman walks over to the two.

"An old classmate, ms Suoh," Eclair smirks.

"Good afternoon Ms. Suoh," Audrey gives a bow, "thank you for coming to our Ouran fair."

"Are you friends with the ootori boy?" She asks. "I saw you run over to him when his father slapped him."

"He's been my best friend for 11 years," Audrey replies. "Excuse me," she walks over to the piano, and begins to play a upbeat yet calm tune.

15 minutes later, Kyoya walks over, "Audrey you've been requested."

She finishes the song out, and follows Kyoya, "hello Audrey dear," smiles a woman, flashing her white teeth. Her makeup was heavy,and she wore very high end clothes,

"Hello mother," Audrey says through gritted teeth. "Thank you for attending our Ouran club fair."

"Your sister is here too," she says. "I want to introduce you to Phineas." A handsome man with black hair, and brown eyes, smiles at her, "hello nice to meet you."

Audrey smiles back, "nice to meet you too. If you'll excuse me, I have to go back to playing the piano."

"Come on darling, does it really matter?" Her mother grumbles. "And what's up with your clothes?"

Audrey was wearing the same top as everyone, except with the same black pleated skirt, "mother, this what we do in host club." She walks over to Kyoya, and asks, "Kyoya can I be excused from piano duties?"

"I suppose," he says pushing his glasses up. "Why?"

"My mother wants me to spend time with a possible suitor," she grumbled, nudging her chin in the direction of Phineas.

"Audrey, go spend time with your mother," Kyoya says, walking away. "It'll be good for you."

Audrey lets out a loud groan, as she turns to her mother and Phineas, "sometimes I hate him," she grumbles.

"Why don't we have some tea?" Her mother suggests. The three sit down at a table, "Phineas is top of his class you know," she tells her.

"So am I," Audrey says. "Also at the top of the whole school period. I'm tied with Kyoya."

Her mother opens a fan, "darling don't brag about being on the same level of the ootori boy. I mean soon you'll be at home with me, and engaged to Finny here."

Audrey almost spits out her tea, "engaged?! I don't want to go back, especially back to a school with stupid airheads!"

"Good, because you'll be at the manor playing the role of the dutiful wife," she says calmly. "I'm your mother, and what I say goes."

Audrey stands up, and flips the table over, "this is utter bullshit and you know it mother." Now everyone's attention is on the mother and daughter.

"Now is that any way to get on my good side?" Her mother raises an eyebrow.

Audrey scoffs, "I have five fucking sisters! Okay? I'm the youngest and I was most definitely never gonna get on your good side. I accepted that, and stopped trying to impress you. Anything I do is never good enough for you! So let me tell you this mother," she gets in her mother's face. "Disown me, do whatever you want because I am done being the youngest child trying to get your attention!"

She turns away, and begins to walk away, "be that it may, I still have complete authority over you," her mother calls after her.

"Not anymore you don't," Audrey smirks.

"What are you talking about?" Her mother asks.

"I filed the divorce papers," Audrey says. "I'm free from you."

"You stupid little girl," she laughs. "You're penniless. What are you going to do?"

"Simple, I talked to dad's lawyer," she says calmly. "He left me his life savings, and half of the company."

"That bitch!" She shrieks. "I never liked her."

"Too bad, that bitch was your sister in law," Audrey smirks. "Auntie Gwen said that you only own half of the company, and the secondary estate, so move out."

"Then who has the main estate?" She asks her. "You?"

"Nope, he asked me to sell it and donate the proceeds to charity," says a new voice. A woman with black hair walks in, "hey Audrey. Hello Marsha."

"Gwen you can't be serious?" Marsha says to her. "We've been living there for the longest time."

"Let me tell you something," Gwen says, smirking at Marsha. "I never liked you too."

"Fine," she huffs, "you are no longer my daughter."

"I never was," Audrey replies, looking her in the eyes, "goodbye."

She leaves the room with Finny by her side, "Bella!" The girl talking to eclair runs to her side, leaving alongside them.

Audrey looks after them, and notices the crowd, "Audrey, good job," her aunt smiles at her. She looks over to see Tamaki's grandmother, "Ms. Suoh," she bows. "It's good to see you."

"Same to you Gwen," she says. "Are all of the affairs in order?"

"Yes Ms Suoh," she replies. "As soon as Tamaki and Miss Eclair get married, the funds will be transferred."

"Good, just what I expect out of our family lawyer," she says. "Now go talk to your niece."


	4. Chapter 4

"So you have your family estates now?" Kyoya asks, walking over to Audrey. They had saved the host club, and everyone was dancing and having a good time. Audrey was sitting off to the side in a long red dress, with her hair down. Her dress was off shoulder, and had a navy blue sash around the waist.

"I guess," she says. "I almost got stuck with that black haired creep."

"Creep?" He asks.

"His hand was creeping up my leg," she shudders. "Yikes."

"If the club caught wind of that, they would go beat him up," Kyoya chuckles, pushing up his glasses. "You know the twins."

"Haruhi at the beach," she chuckles. "They kicked those guys's asses."

"Audrey do you want to dance?" Kyoya asks, extending his hand towards her.

A slight blush comes onto her cheeks, "why not?" She smiles, taking his hand.

She places her hand on his shoulder, as his hand goes on her waist, "Audrey how long have we been best friends?" Kyoya asks.

"Around 12 years or so," she replies. "Why?"

"Almost seeing you leave me made me realize you might not be around forever," he says. "When you were dating Hikaru, I felt jealous that he had you."

"Kyoya what are saying?"

"Audrey I've been wanting to say this for a while," he sighs. "I love you."

Audrey turns red, "in that case," she places her hands on his cheeks, pulls him in and kisses him. "I love you too," she smiles. They kiss again and her arms go around his neck while his go around her waist.

"Looks like your son has found someone," Mr Suoh says, watching the two kiss.

"Kyoya wasn't lying when he said she was smart," kyoya's father says. "Maybe she is right for him."

Audrey and Kyoya dance for the rest of night, and at the end of it become more than friends with three simple words, "I love you."


End file.
